My heroes
by Young-Moon2610
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Hopefully updating soon. This is kind of a boring chapter but chapter 2 is pure smut. Would really like some reviews so I know what to improve etc please. This is a Sam X Puck X Finn fic. Soon to be SMUT and waring: language R&R


_Shit! I'm late_ I thought, as I rushed into the locker room. The only people inside the locker room, were Puck and Karofsky. I had just come from rehearsing my glee project for the week. It was Finn and I singing a duet to _Dynamite_ by Taio Cruz.

Finn ran in not long after me grabbing his gear and running into one of the toilets to get changed, I guess he still doesn't feel comfortable getting dressed in front of anyone without feeling insecure. I mean he had nothing to be ashamed off. Santana had told me that he had tits like a cream puff and if you added a hard top of chocolate they would look like a chocolate eclair. But she did also tell me one thing, that no matter how big his tits were, he would always have the biggest dick she has ever rode. I was like _why are you telling me this? _But you know that girl was wierd i'm sort of glad we broke up.

He walked out and ran off toward the field as he had to be there early to work out the plays.

I bent down to grab my stuff out of my locker as it was one of the ground ones next to Artie's. I had the strangest feeling someone was watching me. I turned around. I saw Karofsky half starring at me out of the corner of his eyes. He turned around a bit to fast trying to not make himself not look suspicious, but it turned out to make it look more suspicous (in my eyes) as he took a step when whipping his head around and ran straight into Puck's opened locker.

"What the fuck bro?" Puck shouted, as Karofsky was now covering his face. Puck was now checking out his locker to make sure it wasn't dinted or anything.

"AHHH! I think my nose is broken,"Karofsky yelled.

"Who cares about your nose what about my locker!"

Turns out he did have a broken nose and can't play football for a few weeks.

A week passed

I was getting ready for my rehearsal with Finn as our assignment of _Dynamite_ was a two week thing.

The door slammed and I jumped thinking no one was in there but Karofsky appeared. He had a plastic strip across his nose. His whole face around his nose area was black and blue.

"Thanks for breaking my nose! Fucktard!" He screamed.

"Excuse me," I said. "How did I break your nose?"

"Y-y-you..." he trailed off.

"Exactly I caught you staring at my ass, and you turned around a bit too quick and broke your own nose."

"Yeah but... only cause your ass is perfect!"

"EXCUSE ME!" I said shocked. "I knew you were gay. You couldn't handle Kurt being out and you living in your own closet. So you threatened him to leave!"

"N-no, not real-, well sort of"

"I knew it!"

"If you tell anyone this..." he threatened, raising a fist.

At that exact moment the door burst open and Finn appeared.

He ran at the two of us and stood in the middle, quickly followed by Puck who joined him.

"Leave him alone Karofsky!" Finn shouted.

"Yeah protect your faggot husband Hudson!" Karofsky shouted back.

I felt so loved (was that the right word) by the two guys standing over protecting me. I took this time to get my adrenaline levels back to normal but I started to get a bit flushed after what I saw next. Puck as usual had his pants down low showing half his underwear covered ass and I happened to see on his underwear a large white stain. _Shit! It was a fucking cum stain!_ He obviously hadn't noticed but it was quickly covered up when pulling his pants higher again.

_Wow Puck was gay too, _I thought. _And Finn! I mean who else would have left that cum spot? _

I started admiring both asses now as they protected me and still shouting at Karofsky. Finn's was fucking hot too. Not that I'm gay too. Ok maybe bi. That likes guys more than chicks. Boobs were ausome but they just weren't the same as a hot dude's ass. I had tried experimenting briefly at my old school and had watched a gay porno here or there but now I was attracted to not only one but two guys. My two best friends! And I couldnt care less. The only hard thing to worry about now was how I was going to ask to join them.

They finally got Karofsky to leave the room but by this time my jeans were already getting tighter.

"How can I repay you guys?" I asked.

"Dont worry about it bro." Puck said.

"Yeah, Karofsky is a retard anyway" Finn continued.

I laughed.

"Oh and about today's rehearsal sorry, I have to help Puck with some p-p-problems he has been having with um... homework"

_You are such a bad liar, _I had to think.

"We shall see you at practise, this afternoon" Puck said as they ran off.

Yeah you probably will, unless I run into Karofsky. But one thing is for certain: I am getting into your pants!


End file.
